


Official Better Sibling Stephanie

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could you do a reverse batfam where Dick is going on a date (with Zatanna) and he asks Steph for advice bc he thinks the rest will tease him?





	Official Better Sibling Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I know this isn't in the official oneshots but prompts are prompts and this helped to get me back in my groove a bit. I might also start working on Supernatural fics again since I got back into it, but I promise to work on my Batman stuff as well!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!

“Steph?”

Stephanie looked up from her nails and saw Dick standing in the doorway. “What’s up, short stuff?”

Dick closed the door and walked over to her, plopping down beside her. He held out his pinky, causing Stephanie to quirk an eyebrow. “You gotta promise you won’t laugh or tell the others.”

Stephanie’s eyes lit up. A secret! And he was trusting her with it! Stephanie couldn’t wait to brag to the others… 

Of course, she wouldn’t tell the secret. She’d just brag that Dick trusted her with his secret.

Stephanie eagerly wrapped her pinky around his, minding the wet nail polish. “I pinky promise, little bro. Now, tell me this secret.” She leaned in, eyes hungry for details.

Dick pursed his lips. Stephanie might not have been the best idea, but Cass was the only other girl he could really ask, and her dating life was non-existent. “I…asked Zatanna out.”

Stephanie squealed. “Tell me everything! She said yes, right? Of course she did! You wouldn’t be here otherwise! Where are you going?” 

Dick squirmed uncomfortably. “We’re going to the movies in Happy Harbor.” He paused. “I…was wondering what to do…exactly.”

Stephanie preened. He had chosen  _her_  for advice! She was  _so_  shoving this in the others’ faces. “Well, you need to be gentlemanly without being  _too_  gentlemanly. Don’t smother her or act like she can’t do things herself. Also, go on a walk in the town after the movie. You won’t get to talk much during the movie so walking after will be a great opportunity to get to know each other better.”

Dick frowned. “How much can I tell her? Bruce---”

“Pssh!” Stephanie waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about Bruce! Just don’t tell her your name. Or do.” She leaned in and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Eventually.”

Dick leaned away, uncomfortable. Maybe he should have gone to Tim. “This is still a first date, Steph. I’m not going to be telling her my name any time soon. Bruce would kill me.”

Stephanie leaned back and shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Okay, so any other advice? I don’t wanna mess this up.”

Stephanie smiled as her eyes softened. “This is probably gonna sound super cliche, but just be yourself, kiddo. She agreed to go on a date with  _you_. Not some pretend guy trying to impress her.” She smirked. “Don’t be Wally.”

Dick scoffed. “Why do you think I didn’t go to him for advice? His pickup lines are atrocious.”

Stephanie burst out laughing. “An important rule for dating: Don’t use pickup lines unless she finds them funny.”

Dick laughed along with her. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiled warmly. “Thanks. Really. I don’t think anyone else could have really helped with this.”

“Oh, I know.” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Those boys are hopeless. So is Cass, poor girl. I need to get her out more.” She winked at Dick. “If you ever need help for anything else, come to me, yeah? I got your back.” Stephanie nudged his shoulder and went back to painting her nails.

Dick stood and grinned down at her. “I might just take you up on that. You’re probably the most normal person in this family.”

“That I am, little bro.” Stephanie pointed, not taking her eyes off her nails. “And don’t you forget it.”

Stephanie waited a few seconds after Dick left the room before whipping out her phone and dialing.

“Hey, Damian? I’m officially the better older sibling. Dick came to  _me_  for advice!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or questions at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
